


Shhhhh

by blue_the_blue_raspblue1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, I swear to god Arthur and Molly aren't a part of the smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry Potter, slight BDSM, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_the_blue_raspblue1/pseuds/blue_the_blue_raspblue1
Summary: Snape is horny, but they're stuck living at Molly and Arthur Weasley's and they need to be very quiet.





	Shhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue why I wrote this other than I was inspired by that one tik tok with the joke 'So how was the pull out?' and I thought it would be funny if Arthur said that, or something like that. I'm weird. Sorry. I also have really bad writers block for The Unexpected One, so it might be a little while I think of what to write. I'm sorry for the long gap between my last post and now, I went on vacation and there was no internet, and then I got my wisdom teeth pulled so I've been incapacitated for a while. Anyway, warning for smut, and I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think, review and feedback are appreciated. Thank you!

Severus and Harry were moving in together, but because they were waiting for magical leases to be settled they were currently out of a home, and living with the Weasley’s. It was taking longer than expected, and Severus was losing his mind. Everyday he had to see his fiance walk around the house in jeans borrowed from Ron because his were packed up somewhere(Severus did tell him to pack some clothes while they were waiting but he didn’t mean it like that). Having thighs as muscled as Harry’s, they were a bit tight, and they hugged his round arse and thick thighs tightly, and it was driving Severus up a wall not being able to do anything with him. The house had spells that prevented privacy spells and silencing spells that they never took off after they had raised all their kids out of the home, and they couldn’t take them down without asking permission from the owners, and how exactly was Severus supposed to ask Molly Weasley to let him put privacy spells up so Harry could fuck Severus into the walls without being heard. 

He sat in the backyard, with his black robes bunched over his lap in an attempt to hide the bulging erection tenting his trousers as he watched Harry sit on the broomstick and hug it with his strong legs and toned arse as he flew around and beat literally everyone in their homebrew game of quidditch. By the time they had finished their game, Harry was bright eyed and energized and sat at the kitchen table next to Severus. Harry smelled like wind, sweat, and cotton, and it only seemed to work Seveus up even more. As dinner progressed Severus could barely pay attention to his food, looking at Harry the whole time. His wild wind swept hair, the flush in his cheeks, the bright smile filled in by perfect white teeth. Severus grabbed Harry’s hand off the table, lacing them under the table. Harry smiled at him, and kissed the back of Severus’ hand, turning his cheeks red. Severus brought Harry’s hand down to his leg, pressing it firmly into the clothed erection he had been sporting for so long.

There was a glint in Harry's eyes that Severus had seen numerous times before, and could only identify it as lust, but then someone called Harry’s name and he got distracted. Snape kept his hand on Harry’s though, making Harry squeeze him through his clothing, and Harry stuttered a bit before continuing with the conversation at hand. Severus focused on pretending to eat, feeling himself tense under the ministrations of the hand he was no longer controlling - it was all Harry now. He was getting closer and closer, his mashed potatoes were now being ignored, if he had a few more seconds he would c- he groaned, and the hand stopped, the room fell silent. He looked up to find everyone staring at him

“Are you ok Severus?” Molly asked, Severus turned slightly red, hoping he wasn’t incredibly flushed like he usually ended up being during sexual acts. He cleared his throat

“Yes. I bit my tongue pretty hard, I apologize for the interruption.” 

“Are you ok sweetheart? It sounded like it hurt.” That was something he had gotten used to was the nicknames she used in reference to him. It took him a bit to get comfortable with them though.

“It did, but it’ll be ok. Simple healing spell should solve it.” He waved his hand over his mouth as if he was healing it, and went back to eating. He now knew the best way to kill a boner as fast as possible, and that was almost getting caught at the dinner table by a woman almost 30 years older than you, when you were staying in the home they graciously offered you and your gay lover. They finished their meal, and it felt like forever as they sat around the fireplace, and talked amicably, his aggressively hard body part pressed against the back of a relentlessly squirming Harry sitting in his lap. Finally, f i n a l l y, Arthur and Molly excused themselves to bed, Harry and Severus following closely behind. As soon as the door was shut, Harry had Severus against a wall, kissing him aggressively, Snape panted into his mouth as a leg was nudged against him, and rubbed incessantly. 

“What was that at dinner, huh? Quite the little show you put on for everyone there.”

“It’s been… so long… since we last… did anything…”

“So you found it necessary to moan for everyone to hear?” 

“No, only for you I promise. I need you.”

“You will never let anyone but me hear a noise like that ever again, do you hear me? This. Is. Mine.” Harry grabbed Severus’ cock firmly and he nodded after a sharp gasp escaped him. Harry kissed him possesively, pulling them from the wall to the bed, losing clothes on the way there. Pressing him down into the bed, he kissed Severus down his jawline, stopping at his collar bones, sucking and biting, leaving a mark on him. Severus moaned out at the slight sting. A slap hit his ass and it rang in the silence, making Snape bite his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. 

“What did I say about your noises being for me only?” 

“It just feels so good”

“Stay quiet, they are mine, no one else’s, or I’ll have to punish you for everyone to hear, do you understand?” Severus nodded, his cock jumping at the prospect of punishment, but at the ownership being set, the possessiveness. Harry nipped and sucked marks into the pale skin all the way down, reaching Severus’ cock in no less than 2 minutes, leaving Severus heavily marked. Preparing himself to be blown, he held his breath only to feel his thighs being nipped at. He let out a shaking moan, trying to be quiet, receiving a hard slap on the ass. He gasped

“2 more strikes before you get it hard.” Severus’ gut clenched and he nodded. He felt hands pushing his legs up and he raised his hips. Hands pulled his cheeks apart, and a wet tongue travelled its way up to his balls, stopping to suck at them. Severus tensed and almost screamed catching it at the last second, only sighing brokenly. Harry kneaded his ass gently making eye contact, a look of pride in his eyes before he went back to attacking his hole with his tongue. Snape lay his head back into the pillow savoring the feeling deep in his soul, running his fingers through Harry’s soft hair. 

Making his way up he gently licked his way up Severus’ narrow dick, sucking the head into his warm mouth. He cried out as softly as he could manage but breathed out sharply as another slap hit his ass, stinging and surely leaving a red mark

“1.” Severus nodded vigorously,

“Please Harry… please” Harry snickered and immediately dived down on Snape’s dick, and he realized this was going to be incredibly difficult, trying to be quiet. The pale man arched up, moaning so quietly, he could barely hear it, but in the silence, it was hidden behind the wet noises emanating from the fantastic fallatio. Harry hummed around his cock, pulled up and murmured

“Good boy” Severus felt himself shudder, and he knew he was close once more

“I’m gonna cum Harry..” The mass of messy hair pulled off of Severus immediately, looking at him with molten eyes. He crawled up, and kissed him hard, digging his hands in the long black hair, holding it firmly. A sigh escaped Severus, and Harry shuddered at the noises

“Turn over Severus, I’m going to prepare you and I’m going to fuck you as hard as I can, and you aren’t going to make a noise louder than a whisper, do you understand?” Severus nodded, and did as Harry said. Harry pulled his legs a little wider, and Severus heard a softly spoken word before a finger was inserted into him a little rougher than usual. Severus moaned into the pillow quietly, pressing himself against the hand. Harry bent his finger, gently moving it in and out in a matter of how many minutes Severus had no idea, there were 3 fingers inside him and he was panting hard into the pillow. Harry climbed up beside him, kissing his head gently, brushing the hair from his face

“Are you ready babe?” Severus nodded, and waited. He heard another lubrication incantation, and the soft squelching of lube being spread on Harry’s cock. He felt the soft head of his member being lined up with his hole, and a pressure as it pushed in. Keeping quiet had to be the hardest thing he had done in a very long while as he bore down on the slowly moving cock inside him. Panting hard, he felt every inch slide into him, and he felt his own heart beat, throbbing inside him matching in time with Harry’s. When he finally bottomed out they had to stop for a second, both of them already verging on the edge of coming all over one another. 

They got their breathing as evened out as they could before Harry started sliding in and out slowly, Severus groaned into the pillow, adjusting to the feeling of being full after so long of pure abstinence. Slowly Harry adjusted his speed, changing his angle until he finally hit Severus’ prostate, and the man exploded with feeling. The moan that almost escaped his mouth was hushed by a hand covering it, and fingers worked their way into his mouth where he ran his tongue over them. Harry picked up the speed, hitting his prostate every other thrust, and he could tell they were both about to cum. Severus took the fingers out of his mouth and grabbed the hand putting it in his hair. Harry grabbed the long silky black hair, pulling firmly, lowering to his elbows as he thrusted into Severus, the bed creaking on the floor. He grabbed Severus’ hand, lacing their fingers, moaning out in a cracked and broken voice. The hand in his hair, released, and slapped his ass as hard as it could. 

“Strike three.” Harry picked up the pace even faster, balls slapping Severus’. Harry reached underneath, stroking Severus’ cock in time with his thrusts, both squeezing each others hands tightly as they tried to be quieter than the aggressively creaking bed. Severus attempted to speak quietly, his voice cracking

“Harry… I’m going to…”

“Do it Severus. Come for me, come all over my hand, I’m gonna come in your tight ass…” They both moaned at the filthy speech, and Severus hit his peak. Coming hard, he felt Harry tense over him, and come inside him. He bit the pillow in an attempt to hide the loud moan he released. When he opened his eyes, Harry was panting just as hard as him. They rolled over on the bed until they were facing each other. Harry whispered ‘tergeo’ and he felt significantly cleaner, leaning forward, he kissed Harry digging his hands in the wild hair, holding him close. Harry reciprocated, kissing gently and with heavy emotion. 

“I love you so much Severus.”

“I love you too Harry. I really cannot wait until we move into our own house. I hope to god they didn’t hear us downstairs.”

“We are about 4 levels away from them but the bed was loud. I suppose we’ll find out in the morning, won’t we? Nothing like a good old obliviate to make sure they don’t remember.” Harry laughed as Severus hit his chest “I’m kidding I would never do that, you know I wouldn’t.” Severus chuckled softly with him, finding that as it faded out, he knew that unconditionally he loved this man, and even at the risk of being caught having sex in someone else’s house he would do anything for Harry. 

The next morning, he hobbled down the stairs with Harry, his hips and arse aching from the intense pounding and they both sat down, Severus wincing as he hit the chair. Arthur was there, and noticed the wince, nodding knowingly. 

“So… How was the pull out?” Harry choked on his tea, some of it coming out of his nose going all over his lap as he coughed. When he was done, he looked at Arthur, and coughed out a choked 

“What?” 

“The pullout couch? You know the one you sleep on? I know they’ve been known for causing back problems, I apologize. Maybe we can try to transfigure something more comfortable.” Severus and Harry both sighed out of relief.

“You mean the futon. A futon and a pullout couch are two different things. But it can get pretty back wrenching on that thing, I do have to say.”

“Oh, I always get those two mixed up! We’ll see what we can do about it tonight though.” Harry and Severus gave each other a look, and shook their heads as they chuckled from the relief that settled in their bones. They would definitely have to wait until they had their own home..


End file.
